Total Drama the Musical Predictions
by The Lightning Knight
Summary: My predictions about TDM in oneshot form. Prediction Three - Was DJ's Bunny REALLY replaced?
1. Opening

This is my prediction of what the TDM opening will be like. It has everyone who looks like they'll be competing in the trailer.(Even Duncan and Eva) This is purely fan-made, and I do not own the Total Drama series.

Please leave me feedback about how I did, and about your TDM predictions. If get good enough reviews, I may post some fanfictions about how what I think will happen.

(As the beginning music plays, postcards with Chris in various places are shown.)

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

(The camera guy jumps out of the plane, and Tyler is seen grinning and trying to pull his

shoot. It doesn't work, he frowns and starts pulling constantly. Eventually he just screams. A camera flash then comes up)

You guys are on my mind

(Bridgette is seen happily surfing huge waves. She splashes water at the camera as the scene changes)

You asked me what I wanted to be,

(DJ is running from wild jungle animals. The camera zooms out to show Duncan laughing at them)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(Courtney looks mad at Duncan, who attempts to kiss her. Courtney stomps on his foot and he grabs it in pain)

I wanna be famous!

(Izzy swings by on a vine and knocks Heather out of the tree she's sitting in. The scene transitions with Heather knocked screaming at the camera)

I wanna live close to the sun

(LeShawna is sun tanning on a beach)

So pack your bags

(Harold is by LeShawna's tanning bed using his "mad skills" to impress her. A camera flash leads to the next scene)

'Cause I've already won.

(Noah is in the confessional reading a book. He sees the camera and puts his hand over it)

Everything to prove,

(Cody is in a big city trying to make cool poses)

Nothing in my way

(Kathie runs over and hugs him. Cody now has a surprised and uncomfortable expression on his face. A taxi drives by changing the scene)

I'll get there one day

(The yeti is sleeping next to the bear in an artic cave. The camera starts to zoom to the corner)

'Cause I wanna be famous!

(Alejandro is revealed to be tied up in the corner and shivering. Chef comes over and looks like he's going to feed him something gross. Alejandro looks scared now)

Na-Na-Na-Na-Na

(Gwen is riding a camel through the desert)

Na-Na-Na-Na

(Lindsay pops up right in front of the camera and waves. Gwen looks annoyed)

Na-Na-Na-Na

(Izzy falls on top of Lindsay, and Gwen looks concerned and surprised)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Ezekiel is running from an angry Eva in the desert. A camera flash changes the scene again)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(The camera zooms up to the airplane where Chris is holding airline peanuts.)

(Whistling of the tune is heard as Owen is shown falling. Zooming out reveals all of the campers from the opening except for Duncan, Eva, and Ezekiel holding hands and forming a circle around the falling Owen. As it ends, the "Total Drama : the Musical" logo appears.)

So, yeah. I know Izzy was in there twice, but that was to mimic how she always returns after being eliminated. Plus, I was running out of ideas. Please review!


	2. Ezekiel makes a Friend?

Disclaimer : I do not own TDI/A/M.

____________________________________________________

Ezekiel was in the plane, sitting by himself, until Izzy walked over.

"Hey! Ezekiel, right? Yeah, mind if I sit here? Thanks!" She sat down next to Ezekiel.

"I thought you were sitting with Owen, eh."

"Yeah, but he says he wants time to 'catch up' with Noah and Cody." She rolled her eyes. "Why can't I hang out with his friends?"

"Maybe he wanted to do guy stuff, eh. Not to sound sexist, but sometimes guys want to be with their friends without having to worry about embarrassing their girlfriend." He paused, and added, "I'm sure girls do it too."

"Yeah, maybe. But anyway, I hear you lived on a prairie! I lived on a prairie once. One time, I chased out a whole chicken coup!"

The camera turned to a conversation between Duncan and Courtney.

-

Later, when the plane landed at its first stop, Ezekiel was the first out. Izzy unexpectedly jumped on his shoulders causing him to struggle for balance.

"Um, what are you doing on my shoulders?"

"Oh just using you as a small part of my sight-seeing."

"Small part?" Ezekiel asked. "Well, my dad said it's good to humble yourself, eh."

Ezekiel started to loose his balance and eventually fell. He and Izzy were both on the ground.

"Whoo! That was fun." Izzy stated. Noah walked by and looked at Ezekiel.

"Real smart choice in girlfriends, Homeschool." Noah said sarcastically.

"What?" he asked as he and Izzy got up. "No, she's not my –"

"Hey!" Owen interrupted him. "You better stay away from my girl."

"It's not like that, eh! We're just friends! I wouldn't try to court a girl that was already taken, eh."

Owen stared at him angrily, until he farted.

"Cool!" Ezekiel said, smiling. "What did you eat to get that, eh?"

"Bean burritos."

The two boys started laughing. When they finally stopped, Owen looked at Ezekiel in a threatening way. "No, seriously, you'd better stay away from her."

-

While Ezekiel was alone in his room, Izzy jumped through the window. "Hi Zeke!"

"Augh! Izzy!"

"What? I was just visiting you! So, wanna share more farm stories?"

"Uh… Maybe later. I gotta get ready for my next challenge, eh."

In the confessional, Ezekiel stated, "That girl's really starting to creep me out, eh."

-

It was the fourth episode. Ezekiel's team had lost, and they were either going to vote off him or DJ. They had both refused to sing a song because it had profanity in, so it came down to whomever everyone liked less. Of course, it was Ezekiel.

"I understand, eh. And, as my final words to you, I would like you to embrace – "

"Okay, sorry, but nobody cares." Chris said. "The Drop of Shame awaits."

Right before he prepared to drop, Izzy ran over to him.

"Wait! Zeke! Just so you know, I didn't vote you off!"

"You're not on my team, eh."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't on your team in the first season either. Heh-Heh. Sorry."

"Wait, what?"

"But yeah. I'm gonna miss you."

"I… might miss you too, eh." He really didn't know.

"I'll come visit you at your house! I looked you up. I know where you live." Her eye twitched making him look a bit scared.

"Well, okay then. Bye." Ezekiel quickly jumped out, trying to get away from her.

"Wait, Zeke! You forgot your shoot!" once she realized he was out of earshot, she said to herself, "Eh, he'll find out."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't worry, Ezekiel will be okay. Sort of like Cody. But can't you just picture Owen being jealous of a guy Izzy stalks? Also, I did get the scene with Izzy on Ezekiel's shoulders from the trailer. Please review, and maybe send in a prediction request!


	3. The secret about DJ's Bunny

DJ was in the plane next to Tyler. Tyler asked him, "Hey… I never asked you this, but how did you feel when you found out that your buny had been replaced?"

"Oh, they already told me. And it's the same Bunny. A nice lady from the crew rescued him from all the animals that had gotten him before he was digested. Duncan just happened to find him after she let him free."

"Huh." Tyler said, then started talking about how he'd been working out and would win.

-

Chris is in the confessional, commenting on what DJ had said angrilly. "Nice lady from the crew? In the episode where she was being PAYED? Oh, Stephanie, you are so fired." He pointed to the camera, indicating that Stephanie was right behind it.

__

I know that was really short, but it's my theory about the Bunny. I think it's really the same one.


End file.
